


Agnes

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Practice rooms are hard to get at NYADA. 100-word drabble written for the prompt: ghost/haunting





	

“I met Agnes,” Kurt announced over bagels and coffee one morning, almost causing Adam to choke.

“You don’t mean NYADA’s Agnes? NYADA’s ghost Agnes?” Adam sputtered.

“I do,” Kurt replied calmly, reaching over to pat Adam on the back until he settled. “She showed up while I was working on my song for mid-term evaluation.”

“What did she do?” Adam asked, still boggled by Kurt’s casual manner, If he’d seen a ghost Adam knew he wouldn’t be so calm.

“Hovered. Moaned and wailed.” Kurt shrugged. “Ghost things.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Adam asked, wide-eyed.

“Not really. I live with Rachel.”

 

::end::


End file.
